lost_mines_of_philadelphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Under the Sea
Deep below the ocean's surface, another society dwells - that of the Triton people. Under the Sea is a major city in the underwater realm, rivalling even Atlantis, with over 27,000 inhabitants. What does it look, smell, and sound like? What are its defenses? Where do characters go to find the goods and services they need? Defense: The city supports an army of professional soldiers, guards, and town watch. Each noble in residence maintains a small force of personal bodyguards. Commerce: Almost any goods or services are readily available. Many inns and taverns support travelers. Government It is ruled by a King - although it is notable that he has limited political power. Instead, laws are created by a council of the highest ranked in their society, and these are given the honarary titles of Baron or Baroness, although not all choose to add these titles to their names. The current council is comprised of: * The Captain of the Portal Guard, Jhoros Chiandath * The High Priest or Priestess of the Temple of Heimdall, Belthyn Pumanath * The Matriarch of the City Defence Mages, Lithyn Chiandath * The Principal of the Bardic College of Whispers, Aryn Ahlorsath * The Keeper of the Tomes & Chief Librarian for the Royal Household, Corus Ahlorsath * The Elected Master Craftsman of the City Guild Society, Vodos Vuuvaxath In addition, each member of the council may appoint a knight to serve as their understudy, who will fill their role and vote in their place on the occasion of their absence. In this role, they must attend the majority of meetings along with their appointer to learn how to vote. Most of these roles are inherited by the title, although the king of a time may choose to alter the titles accepted, typically between the principals of the bardic colleges and the priests from the different temples. Each appointee should represent a different element of government. For example, aspects of military, education, religion, knowledge and crafts are all represented. While the temple of Heindall acts on the council, the temples of Pholtus and Tyr work together to run the court system. Only the Master Craftsman is elected by the people. This has been a contentious issue of late, as the Triton society is opening up to more and more external influence, largely thanks to trade with Atlantis. Meanwhile, others believe that none should be elected as this goes against centuries of tradition. Geography Centred around a portal to the Plane of Water, a city has been built up. This portal is now within a closely guarded vault to prevent crossings into or out of this world, and has seen a temple build up around this vault. The city is lit by continual flame spells in lanterns that were created by the clergy and the city guard in combination. These fires are permanently lit and shine in a variety of colours to highlight the brightness of the corals that form the architectural backdrop of the city. History ... Culture ... Religion Temples exist for a range of gods, although evil gods are often frowned upon in society, so these are worshipped within people's homes largely. Due to the nature of Tritons and their sense of duty to protecting the sea from extra-planar threats, they tend to follow four gods in particular - those that are Lawful Good (Heimdall, Heironeous, Pholtus and Tyr). However, a strong reverence for Nephthys also maintains a steady presenece in the city, as the primary god of death worshipped. Some temples have been built for the occurance of visitors to the city from the city of Atlantis, although such visits are uncommon. The main Gods followed include, but are not entirely limited to: Some evil gods are also worshipped in the homes of those devout to them: It is widely believed that should the continual flames that light the city ever go out, the god Tharizdun will come to destroy life as it is now known. Education For those with money and an interest in the arts, there are three Bardic colleges in the city where people can go for tuition. These include the College of Whispers, the College of Glamour, and the College of Lore. Important Locations * Bardic College of Glamour * Bardic College of Lore * Bardic College of Whispers * City Library * Museum of Salvaged Delights * Royal Library * Royal Palace * Temple of Avandra (Casino) * Temple of Celestian (Observatory) * Temple of Heindall * Temple of Nephthys (Funeral Parlour) * Temple of Onatar (Guild Hall) * Temple of Pholtus (Supreme Court) * Temple of Tyr (Magistrate's Court) Category:Places